huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Tambaqui
Tambaqui was a tribe from Survivor: The Amazon. The Tambaqui tribe began the game with a slight advantage. However, after they began to form various close alliances, the tribe slowly began to lose challenge after challenge. They were only able to win the first immunity challenge and one purely by sheer luck. By the merge, the original Tambaqui was down to 4 members. Through tough and scrappy gameplay, Julia was able to make it to the Final Four before being cut. Their tribe colour was blue. Members *Anastasia, an opinionated and loud woman, hoping to find someone to laugh with. *Caleb, a business owner, who wants to win the money to extend himself. *Faye, a loud Greek woman with love to share. *Gianni, charming and charasmatic, but has a degree in manipulation. *Jai, a butcher by day and male stripper by night. *Julia, a sophmore, on the show to test herself and prove something to her parents. *Mike, hipster in the very definiton, who is also an embarassing uncle. *Skyler, a recent graduate from high school, hoping to win the money to travel Europe. *Susanne, wife of a rich and successful businessman, but wants to test herself on Survivor. *Zana, aspiring to become a lawyer, but also enjoys cooking. Tribe History Tambaqui was the weaker tribe of Survivor: The Amazon and arguably one of the weakest ones in the show history. Of the eight challenge they competed in, Tambaqui only won two. They were however, quite a friendly and supportive group. When they won the first immunity challenge, Julia volunteered to go to Exile Island. After winning their first challenge together, they lost on Day 5. Zana at the beginning of the game tried to pull the flirt card on Gianni and when he ignored her advances. That coupled with the fact that she was one of the weaker members of the tribe led to her being voted out at their first tribal council unanimously. With the tribe now having to divide, the men and women formed separate factions. At their second loss, the men voted for Anastasia and the women voted for Caleb. However, the women convinced Skyler to come to their side and at tribal council, Caleb was the second voted out of Tambaqui. Susanne, feeling she had more power to make a move, wanted to blindside Anastasia. When she told her alliance, they relayed the information to Anastasia and when the tribe lost their third challenge, Susanne was blindsided. When Tambaqui lost their fourth consecutive immunity challenge, not only were they frustrated, but they determined to win at least one challenge. Despite the numbers advantage, the men split the votes because they did not all mesh well. At tribal council, the women voted as the majority to send home Gianni. Demoralised, the tribe was given a saving grace when they finally won an immunity challenge. Julia was once again sent to Exile Island after the win. Despite the win, they lost the next one and swiftly returned to tribal council. The women's alliance and Skyler were in such high power that even Mike turned to them. With no other allies, Jai was unanimously voted out. Anastasia and Faye then had a large fight after discussing where the firewood should be kept. Despite being close the entire game up until that point, the girls wanted to get rid of each other. Anastasia and Julia aligned at this time whereas Faye and the boys formed their own group. When the tribe lost yet another immunity challenge, the votes were split between Faye and Anastasia. However, Faye had more allies at this point and Anastasia was voted out. At this point, the tribes were merged and Tambaqui was finally given a break. However, this did not prove to be worthy for long because they had such a significant numbers disadvantage. In the end, Julia was scrappy enough to make it to the Final Four before being cut. Trivia *Julia is the only person to go to Exile Island from Tambaqui during the pre-merge of the game. **Additionally, Faye is the only person from Tambaqui to make the merge to never go to Exile Island. Category:Tribe Category:Amazon Tribes